


Zoo Trip Gone Wrong or How Izuku learned he was a King

by Blackenergy666



Series: My Hero Academia; Emerald Crown - Old [14]
Category: Godzilla - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Giga Beasts, Godzilla!Izuku, Izuku takes a step towards wearing that crown, Lizard!Izuku, School Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 11:58:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackenergy666/pseuds/Blackenergy666
Summary: he is not ready for the real crown, but he is ready for a crown





	Zoo Trip Gone Wrong or How Izuku learned he was a King

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to Comment and share your thoughts

An 11 year old Izuku Midoriya bounced excitedly.

It was a school trip to the zoo a reward for doing so well on the exams. He was not the only one excited.

His fellow students were as well, he was going to check out the quirk enclosure. 

He heard there was a Bear added to the Giga Quirk section. The thought alone made him vibrate in his seat, as well as set off a bit of heat.

When they arrived, the hair on the back of his neck stood up, which confused him, why would it do that? Unbeknownst to him, several things reacted to him, things that wanted to end the threat that just stepped into their territory.

The bindings were not enough to stop it, the walls did little to slow it, soon this behemoth was racing towards the class, towards the threat. 

A roar tore through the area scaring all the students, all but Izuku that is, he tensed up. He could ‘feel’ something approaching, something very big. He didn’t understand why this made him uncomfortable though.

Soon the thundering steps of the behemoth shock earth as it raced towards them, towards Izuku. The Wolverine, known as Logan jumped at the pre-teen titan, taking both of them to the floor.

The young titan barely got his left arm in front of his face, getting a natsy bit in the process. He howled in pain as he felt the teeth of the giant animal sink through his scales and muscles, thankfully stopping before the bone.

Flames ignited on his right arm as he slammed a punch into Logan’s side, tearing his arm wound even more but dislodging from his arm. Standing Izuku felt… something awaken within him.

He roared a challenge at Logan, the Wolverine responded and both charged at each other. Izuku pivoted taking advantage of his tail. Logan flew into a wall, creating a moderately sized crater.

Izuku snarled as his tail began to light up, a deep resonating thrum building with it, Logan charged at him, as Izuku sucked in a deep breath, the heat and Thrum peaked and Izuku 

_ Roared _ .

A gout of flame smashed into the wolverine, pushing the giga beast back. Izuku paused drew in another breath and fire once more, almost killing Logan. The smell of cooked meat filled the air.

Izuku approached and grabbed the burnt wolverine and smashed into the ground, and again, and again, and again, and again, and final time, leaving the giga beast inbedded in the ground. That was when the others showed up, surrounding him.

He through his head back and let out a challenging roar at the others, something primal compelled him to do so, to assert his dominance over them, to show them who the KING was.

Down an arm, tired and young. In a normal situation he would already be dead, but here, now it was different. The others could sense it, he was different than them, he was a KING, and they were his subjects.

Izuku locked eyes with the bear, and it made an aggressive sound, growling at him. Izuku stood still straining it in the eyes, challenging it, the bear backed down. What happened next was burned into the minds of everyone who saw it, the bear bowed. Turning his gaze to the other giga beasts Izuku watched they did the same.

Soon he had completed his sweep, and something built within him, someone fierce, something ...powerful. Izuku flung his head back as a roar ripped its way out of his throat, only it was not the sound of a boy that arose, but one of a  **TITAN** .

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome and flames will be ignored. 
> 
> [Here is the Discord I mostly hang in if you wanna join me and other amazing people](https://discord.gg/FMH8RfR)
> 
> [Here is the Discord for this boy's and my other fic Multiversal!Izuku stories](https://discord.gg/pw2deRr)


End file.
